


Taehyun,  June of 2014

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Topp Dogg (Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun's first customer at the HD, who he surprisingly already knows....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taehyun,  June of 2014

Taehyun had realized fairly soon that seemingly every person working at the HD was content with their job, meeting the other boy's hadn't been that much of a fuss either, although he had to admit that Ren was of the special kind for sure. Today was his first official day at work and to say that he was thrilled didn't quite get it right. When he was told that there had been a booking this night – a booking for him, who would book him? - his stomach dropped a little at the fear of the unknown. He arrived early at the HD that day, not having anything to do and being to nervous to stay at home alone. Hansol was standing in the middle of the room, laughing his bubble laugh with a fur slung around his shoulders, Jin standing in front of him, with a judging look. "Hello, cutie!", Hansol said, waving happily, "You're early today. What happened?" “I'm nervous..” He didn't feel like denying the obvious as the others surely knew that this was his first day. “Don't worry, you'll do just fine.” Would he? Taehyun wasn't too sure about that and his hands were shaking and he had to have some sugar or a drink, maybe both combined. “Maybe we should have a celebration after you've had your first customer, how about that?” Hansol was almost jumping up and down, until Jin's judging look made him stop. “Why don't you show him the room he's been booked in? Should be 009, if I'm correct.” Hansol was more than happy to do so. Without any more orders from Jin, he grabbed Taehyun by his wrist and dragged him along, talking, as always. "Oh, I like that room a lot", he chirped, "it's the fluffy plushy one- but the guys who want that room tend to be into really kinky stuff." “I hope he's nice...” The sheer atmosphere of room 009 made Taehyun gulp, he was used to living in fancy apartments, but the amount of plush, cushions, dark woods and pastel colors was overwhelming. He sat down on the ginormous bed, realizing that the mattress was surprisingly quite firm. “If you need help - if he hurts you in a way that you don't want him to – you can call us, there is always someone there to help.” Taehyun puffed his cheeks and furrowed his droopy eyebrows. "Hurt me in a way I don't want him to...", he repeated and Hansol chuckled. "What? Normally the vanilla type? Fallen into the depth of obscure desire, the little angel, that's nice. Well, I got to go. See you in a few hours I guess.” Hansol waved in the cutest way possible, shutting the door behind him. Oh wow, he sure was exhausting; opening a window Taehyun took a big breath of the fresh night air that filled his lungs with the smell of rain.

When the agreed time came, he sat down again on the edge of the bed. "Smile temptingly", Cap, the Mistress' s partner had said, "I bet they'll love you: You're as pretty as those floral carvings on baroque furniture." Taehyun had soon understood that wondering about what Cap said was wasted effort.

5 minutes after the agreed time Taehyun started to fidget. He usually was on time, if not early and people who weren't made him uncomfortable and angry, but when there wasn't anyone around even after 20 minutes had passed he clenched his fists. He did not like to wait – at all. And there was a knock on the door - a knock, really?- and Taehyun's heart jumped as it was opened. "Jin? You..? I mean..?" Jin who had glanced into the room, grinned. "No worries, definitely not me. But your customer hasn't shown up, so you're free to go and... dunno? Catch some frogs?" "What?" "I talked too much to Cap, I’m sorry. " “But... I didn't work today, how can I be free for the night?” He got up, stepping onto the corridor where he caught Hansol french kissing another man, dragging him up the stairs and out of his sight. “Well, we've got the philosophy that one customer per night is alright if a certain amount of money has been earned. And it seems like you've been payed beforehand, seems like you're lucky.” He was, but on the other hand he really wanted to get the first one over with.

But he wasn't needed until to weeks later and again, he arrived earlier, this time finding Hansol on the couch inspecting who knows what. A skeptic look on his face he walked up to Jin, who was standing behind the bar. "He's the most frivolous of the boys, isn't he?"   
“Well, depends on what you're looking for. We've got a boy for every occasion so to say: Hansol might be the cute and permissive one, but he isn't that petite. L.Joe – have you met him yet? - usually takes the one's looking for a more gentle session and Ren is up for anything scary and kinky and meets his clients in the basement. And then there's a few others who are more flexible.”  
Jin sounded like an estate agent, going through his files: "And you... well, we'll have to see what fits you, so we're lucky that the room today is on the other end of the scale, compared to the last one." Taehyun felt a bit uneasy hearing that, but he had something else to ask: "What about you?" Jin smiled: "I made a few mistakes, got in contact with the wrong people- I'm actually lucky that I can work here."

Taehyun felt as if it wasn't his business to ask how those mistakes exactly affected him without being indiscreet, so he left to find his room (this time without any help). Room 014. Touching the doorknob, mentally preparing for what he dreaded to be behind that door. It was worse.  
Upon entering he got completely dull, facing his fate. Why couldn't his first customer have appeared the time before in the plushy room? Did it really have to be one of those SM persons?  
The walls were painted black, shelves full of what seemed like whips and ropes and other devices. A big cross, a bench and a table with leather cuffs and a sparsely cushioned bed; windows covered with thick, dark red curtains without any feminine touch like the plush room had. Taehyun's legs began to shiver. He wished he was a woman in that moment, he could have played Domina and gotten around the being dominated. This was why he was even more nervous this time, when, again, the agreed time came. And passed- again. Maybe this was some kind of weird joke or maybe someone was completely dumb: he had (again) been paid beforehand by who knew who, shortening the night by hours that he could have spent being dominated. Maybe that wasn't too bad. Maybe Taehyun felt unaccomplished, bored or simply annoyed but he would surely burst into flames if no one was to show up a third time.

The third time came faster than the second had and was set in one of the rooms that looked fancy and was maybe suitable for some roleplays if people were into it. The bed was round, standing in the middle of the room and surrounded by silver metal bars. Taehyun could remind you of a bird in a cage as he sat down on the mattress, hoping that this would be the last time he had to be first-time nervous.  
The question that was torturing him was, whether he really would be able to give in to a total stranger. He sighed. He would have to, after all he'd wanted to do that, boredom be damned.  Somehow this flame in his stomach was back; he felt guilty for being payed without properly having earned anything, he felt guilty for Jin and the others. Letting himself fall back onto the sheets, feeling that fire more distinctly, stretching his arms above his head, but suddenly – a noise. The door swung open, he didn't dare to look up. More gently than it had been opened it was closed again, a click being heard when it shut. "Been waiting? I had to help your boss with the finances... his partner's not here." Taehyun knew that voice and wide eyed he sat up, staring at Zico's smug smirk.  
“What are you doing here?” He watched him take off his jacket so Taehyun got up, standing at the foot of the bed, not sure what to do next. “Have you been welcomed nicely yet? Any nice customers?”  
Taehyun looked at him, plain confused, anxiety and fear forgotten. Zico turned to him, smiling and walked up to him. "I couldn't come, cutie, I hope you had some other customers." “You couldn't come? Two times in a row, but you payed beforehand? Tell me something that makes sense and I'll think about believing you.” His usually peaceful mind had left as fast as that door swung open a minute ago as he was now trying to get past Zico. "I thought I'd tease you a bit, pal. Angry?" With this words he stood so close, their chests almost touched and took him by his wrists. Taehyun tried to free his hands, growling: "Are you... so... desperate really, what are you even trying to do?!" “I'm not here to work.” Then he pushed him back, closing the cage behind him, onto a blanket that was entirely made out of feathers, pheasant-feathers as he found out later on. And again, that scent of oranges mixed with nicotine was overwhelming almost when Zico climbed on top of him, hands still locking his wrists.  
Taehyun tugged and fidgeted in the grip, but before he could keep on with his nagging, Zico pressed their lips together and Taehyun's barricade crumbled to dust. "No.. kisses", he breathed when Zico pulled away, loosening his grip so he could slip his hands out of it. "You're afraid you'll fall in love with me?", Zico whispered against his lips. “Dream on.” Maybe it was childish how he kissed him back, but maybe he wanted to ensure himself of the opposite. To think that strange guy could be nice was bad enough, although there was that tiny idea, just like an itchy flea, that he was secretly glad to meet Zico again, instead of someone entirely new. What he definitely was glad about, was that this time Zico didn't seem to have any intentions on leaving too soon. He even let himself be pushed over, so that Taehyun could straddle him. Maybe to prove a point he kept kissing him, while he impatiently fumbled with Zico's belt. He felt him grin into the kiss. “Belts and collars aren't really your strength, you should practice some more.” The sight of the two inside that tall cage really wasn't something you would normally see on TV; if there had been a camera installed in that room (which was sadly not the case) it's video would be put up on a more mature website. Something, people might fantasize about.  
Taehyun on the other hand didn't feel like dream or fantasy, he was just feeling too much and too intensely. Zico had him trembling with lust, although it really should have been the other way around.  
Trying to snap out of it while pulling Zico's shirt off, Taehyun knew that this was work and that he would be payed for this, so he remembered what he had been told. “Are you alright? You seem distracted.” Zico's forehead was wrinkled up, shoulders tense, lips sealed tight when he wasn't busy tracing his tongue over Taehyun's neck or collar bones. And now he pulled back, as if bitten, hands sliding down, eyebrows furrowed. Taehyun was sure that this was another of Zico's traps, another game to drive him mad. But instead of getting up to leave him again, Zico almost attacked him seconds later, obviously forgetting all the constraints he might had had. “That's not your business.” The sudden change of tone startled him, Zico had taken the upper hand again, closely hovering above him. “Rule one: never ask a customer about his private life.” Zico harshly bit down on his lip, tugging and sucking, making him moan as he was arching his back, trying to close the distance between their bodies. Their clothes came off in a hurry, some days later Taehyun wondered if his act was good enough or if it was Zico who was acting better than him; why wasn't he working in the HD instead? His body was quite a view, tattoos covering his chest and shoulders next to countless scars, origin unknown; his face quite handsome in the right light, lips full and red. Taehyun had been intimidated the first time he'd seen his eyes, one being white as snow and just as cold, mirroring Zico's behavior that had been divided into being the leisurely behaving boy and the cruel, calculating man.  
Taehyun lost count on how much time they'd spent together at that night, his body was aching, bruises on his neck, wrists and thighs, overall he'd been glad that it was over. Maybe it was the adrenalin but at the time Zico was handling his body he didn't feel any pain at all. Maybe Hansol had been right, maybe his vanilla-side was slowly starting to vanish.

 


End file.
